


Silence

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Easter, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #24 of 100 | Harry hasn't met the family yet, and Draco thinks Easter is just the day to introduce his boyfriend to his very religious aunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Harry straightened his bright green bow tie for the third time in as many minutes, stopping in front of the mirror by the door before leaving the flat. The crisp white shirt and the soft grey blazer made the tie look even more obnoxious than it had sitting on top of his dresser that morning. Possibly the worst plan he'd ever had was explaining the pastel color theme to Draco who jumped at any possibility to coordinate their accessories. Subtly, of course, but Harry knew what his partner was doing even if no one else noticed. Then, when inevitably no one commented on his sly coordination Harry would need to assure him that it really was clever and his planning was just too clever for anyone to notice. His protests usually stopped once Harry had divested him of his clothing.

He schooled his expression, attempting to stop the telltale flush in his neck whenever he thought of Draco's chest hair through his fingers, or what his fingernails felt like biting into Harry's shoulder blades when he -

"Green is definitely your color," Draco said behind him. He turned his head from side to side to check if there was even one hair out of place he may have missed. The short cropped hair on the sides looked nearly white in the bright sunlight but the hair on top, hair that was long enough for Harry to wrap his fingers in and _tug_ on from behind in a delicious back-arching way, was pushed back into a hairstyle much tamer than normal.

"And blue is yours, love." Harry couldn't help but move his hand up to loosen, or maybe tighten, the bowtie around his neck.

Stepping up behind him Draco rested his palm over Harry's and moved his hand away. "Nervous?"

Harry snorted indelicately in response. "The last time I had tea with your parents they warned me not to say anything to your Aunt. Silence, they said."

"Can't help that you've got a tendency to let your mouth run away with you. And what a _delightful_ mouth it is."

An involuntary moan escaped Harry's lips as Draco left an open mouth kiss for the last few syllables. While he was sufficiently distracted his tie was adjusted to perfection and Draco buttoned his single button from behind. He held on for a moment, his chest pressed firmly to his lover's back.

"She should be on her best behavior, it's Easter Sunday."

Draco's voice was less than convincing, but Harry put on his most dashing smile and shook his dark waves of hair out of his eyes, eyes that matched his tie. Of course his tie matched his eyes. Draco's matched his.

The drive was tense; Draco gripped the shifter with white knuckles and Harry didn't rest his hand casually on his forearm like usual. He couldn't help but think that in order to placate Draco's fanatically religious aunt they should have at least attempted to attend morning mass instead of worshipping each other instead.

Walking up the steps, that were slick from rain the night before, in brand new dress shoes highlighted just how nervous he was. Harry couldn't get the wobbly feeling out of his knees after reaching the top step. Draco still wasn't moving to take his hand.

It only took ten seconds from the time Draco rang the doorbell, smoothed his hair back again, and cleared his throat and the Lestrange's diminutive butler answered the door. Harry was still adjusting to the idea that everyone on his partner's side had a veritable plethora of wait staff at their beck and call twenty-four hours a day. How many butlers and cooks did one family need, really? And there seemed to be waitstaff at every one of their houses throughout England. Harry pulled at his collar as discreetly as he could once invited over the threshold, but from the look Draco threw over his shoulder he hadn't been discreet enough.

Surprising Harry out of his own choking thoughts, his taller lover placed a quick and chaste kiss to his temple before moving into the sitting room to be received by his aunt and uncles.

"Draco! Darling, how _are_ you? What in the Lord's name have you done to your hair?"

The high-pitched doting voice was attached to a woman currently undoing a good hour's work in front of the mirror. The fact that he wasn't wincing or telling her off was a testament to Draco's self control.

Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange was the type of beautiful that would not look out of place in one of the silent films he studied at university. If there was a drop of makeup on her face it was so professionally done not even Harry's director-trained eye could find where it ended and her flawless skin began. The full force of the woman's dark eyed gaze moved to him as he jerked his neck to move his hair out of his face once more.

Her smile was sugary sweet and lost none of it's charm as she asked, "And who's this, darling? Your roommate from school? Is he training to be a film star like you, he certainly has the right cheekbones for it."

Before he could react, her manicured fingers were delicately gripping his chin and turning his head this way and that, presumably to inspect just how right his cheekbones were. Her gaze was uncomfortably calculating as she didn't quite meet his gaze even once since her initial welcome into her home, as courtesy demanded.

"No, Bella, this is the boy mum was telling you about," Draco said as he moved to grab a glass of water for himself and Harry.

The grip on his face instantly loosened and her hand pulled back as though burned. "You've brought one of _them_ into my home, Draco?" Her voice was just short of shrill and if she vibrated any more violently from anger, Harry thought the pile of ebony curls atop her head may fall.

Harry did as he promised and stayed silent as Draco kept his temper in check in the face of his Aunt's wrath. He heard slurs against homosexuality he doubted the devout woman would ever state in public.

"She'll come around eventually," one of the two men said to Harry, whispering under his breath as he poured something into his coffee that was not creamer. Placing the flask back into his jacket pocket, the man he assumed was Draco's uncle Rabastan or Rodolphus held out his hand for Harry to shake. "She adores her nephew, and this...Jesus thing is younger than he is."

Taking the offered cup of coffee in favor of his far less alcoholic glass of water, Harry sat next to his new ally and counted the minutes until they could leave this awful Easter brunch and forget that anyone like Bellatrix existed in their otherwise almost-perfect relationship.


End file.
